Claudia Emerson
| birth_place = Chatham, Virginia | death_date = December | death_cause = Colon cancer | death_place = Richmond, Virginia | nationality = American | other_names = | known_for = | occupation = Poet, professor }} Claudia Emerson (January 13, 1957 – December 4, 2014) was a Pulitzer Prize-winning American poet and academic. Life Youth Emerson was born in Chatham, Virginia. She attended Chatham Hall and the University of Virginia (English, 1979) and then earned a Master of Fine Arts in creative writing at the University of North Carolina at Greensboro in 1991. Career Emerson taught at several colleges including Washington and Lee University in Lexington, Virginia and Randolph-Macon College in Ashland, Virginia. She spent over a decade at the University of Mary Washington, in Fredericksburg, Virginia, as an English professor and the Arrington Distinguished Chair in Poetry. Emerson's work has been included in such anthologies as Yellow Shoe Poets, The Made Thing, Strongly Spent: 50 Years of Shenandoah Poetry (Shenandoah, 2003), [http://news.wlu.edu/web/page/normal/402.html Strongly Spent: 50 Years of Shenandoah Poetry] and Common Wealth: Contemporary Poets of Virginia, (University of Virginia Press, 2003). Emerson served as poetry editor for the Greensboro Review and a contributing editor for the literary magazine Shenandoah. In 2002, Emerson was Guest Editor of Visions International (published by Black Buzzard Press). In 2008, she returned to Chatham Hall to serve as The Siragusa Foundation's poet in residence.Emerson profile, ChathamHall.org; accessed December 4, 2014. In 2013, Emerson joined the creative writing faculty at Virginia Commonwealth University in Richmond, Virginia, where she taught until her death in 2014. Private life Emerson married musician Kent Ippolito in 2000. The couple lived in Richmond, Virginia, and performed and wrote songs together. After missing most of the Fall 2014 semester while seeking cancer treatments, Claudia Emerson died on December 4, 2014, in Richmond at the age of 57 from complications associated with colon cancer. Recognition (2006-2008), Claudia Emerson (2008-2010), & Kelly Cherry (2010-2012) in 2011. Photo by Ijil RHG. Licensed under Creative Commons, courtesy Wikimedia Commons.]] Emerson won the 2006 Pulitzer Prize in Poetry for her poetry collection Late Wife.Poetry Foundation profilePBS On August 26, 2008, she was appointed Poet Laureate of Virginia, by then Governor Timothy M. Kaine, and served until 2010. , Poetry Society of Virginia; accessed December 6, 2014 Other awards she has won include: Awards *The Association of Writers and Writing Programs Intro Award, 1991 *Academy of American Poets Prize, 1991 *National Endowment for the Arts Fellowship, 1994 (As Claudia Emerson Andrews) *Virginia Commission for the Arts Individual Artist Fellowship, 1995 and 2002 *University of Mary Washington Alumni Association Outstanding Young Faculty Award, 2003 *Witter Bynner Fellowship from Library of Congress, 2005 *Library of Virginia Virginia Women in History, 2009 *Guggenheim Fellowship, 2011 Publications Poetry *''Pharaoh, Pharaoh: Poems'' (as "Claudia Emerson Andrews"). Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1997. ISBN 978-0-8071-2159-7 *''Pinion: An elegy''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2002. ISBN 978-0-8071-2766-7 *''Late Wife: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2005. ISBN 978-0-8071-3083-4 *''Figure Studies: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2008. ISBN 978-0-8071-3361-3}} *''Secure the Shadow: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2012. ISBN 978-0-8071-4303-2 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = Claudia Emerson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 22, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *5 new poems in text and audio, The Cortland Review - Spring 2012 Feature, April 8, 2012. * Claudia Emerson b. 1957 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video *Emerson, Claudia, "Insistent Traces", Southern Spaces, 26 October 2009. *Claudia Emerson at YouTube *Library of Congress reading (mp3 format file) Interview and poems *"Poets in Person: Claudia Emerson", HD Video in Fredericksburg, VA with Claudia and husband musician Kent Ippolito, The Cortland Review - Spring 2012 Feature, April 8, 2012. *"Shot Her Dead", an original song performed by Claudia Emerson and Kent Ippolito, The Cortland Review - Spring 2012 Feature, April 8, 2012. ;Books *Claudia Emerson at Amazon.com ;About *Pulitzer Prize website, Emerson profile *Williams, Susan Settlemyre, "An Interview with Claudia Emerson at Blackbird: An Online Journal of Literature and the Arts, Virginia Commonwealth University, Richmond, Volume 1, No 2 December 16, 2002 transcript and audio file about Pinion, An Elegy. *[http://www.blackbird.vcu.edu/v1n2/nonfiction/williams_s/emerson.htm Williams, Susan Settlemyre, "Review of Pinion: An Elegy, by Claudia Emerson"] in Blackbird: An Online Journal of Literature and the Arts, Virginia Commonwealth University, Richmond, Volume 1, No. 2, December 16, 2002. Category:American poets Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:People from Fredericksburg, Virginia Category:Pulitzer Prize for Poetry winners Category:University of Virginia alumni Category:University of Mary Washington faculty Category:Women poets Category:People from Pittsylvania County, Virginia Category:Poets Laureate of Virginia Category:21st-century poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets